Daily Dog Walking
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye takes pride in walking her dog. It's a daily routine she doesn't plan on breaking any time sooon. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, never will and never have.

Daily Dog Walking

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye emerged from the office she shared with Colonel Roy Mustang. In her hand was a black dog leash that had her dog Black Hayate at the other end. The two walked out of the office, Riza checking her gun to make sure she had bullets and Hayate wagging his tail happy because he was going for a walk. It was her lunch break and she often walked her dog at this time of day and grabbed something to eat later, like a snack. As she exited the building she walked down the walkway to the sidewalk where she lead her dog down the street to the park that was at the other end, a few blocks from Central's headquarters building. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. As she ascended onto the grassy hill, she unclipped the leash and allowed Hayate to run freely. She walked between some trees inside the thick forest that was in the middle of the park, watching her dog run. As she rounded around a tall fat oak tree, she was grabbed by the shoulders and a hand wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes went wide. When she was spun around and she saw her attacker's face, she relaxed and released her grip on her gun, putting it back in it's holster.

"I could of killed you." She said with a smile as she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"But you wouldn't have, now would you?" A handsome man looked down into her golden eyes and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her, she passionately kissed back. As his arms moved down from her shoulder's to her back, he spun her around, pressing her back to the tree.

"Were you followed?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Just...Hayate." She said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. His hands moved from her back to her shoulders. He slowly pulled off her uniform jacket, reveling her black shirt underneath.. As her jacket dropped to the ground, his jacket followed and dropped on top of her's. His lips moved back to her's and she placed her hands on his chest. She began to slowly unbutton the white shirt and then ran her hand over his muscular chest, untucking the shirt from his pants as she did.

"You do...realize we are risking being caught...right?" She asked as he continued to kiss her lips passionately.

"I don't care...at the moment." He continued to kiss her, his hands massaging her back. She moved her hand from his chest to his back where she sent shivers up his spine by running her nails gently across his skin. A beeping noise was heard coming from the pocket of the man's pants. Riza reached her hand into the front pocket, felt around for a while, then came up with a silver watch. She flipped it open and looked at it.

"Roy..." She began as she attempted to pull away.

"Roy...hey..." He finally stopped the kisses and looked down at his watch in her hand.

"Shit." He said. Lunch was almost over. Riza picked up her jacket and brushed it off, before putting it back on. Roy tucked his shirt, buttoned it, then covered it with his jacket.

"Black Hayate!" Riza called as her dog came running up. She reclipped the leash. She looked back up at Roy. She kissed him one last time then pulled a piece of grass off his jacket. Roy flattened his hair as they began to walk back to the office.

"Rough walk?" Havoc asked with an arched eyebrow as he looked at Riza's messy hair. Riza patted her hair down and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Bad Black Hayate. Never do that again." She unclipped the leash and he ran confused into the office.

"Colonel Mustang threw a stick to be funny. I was pulled along for the ride." Riza said, looking annoyed as Roy walked up behind her. She followed him into the office where the door was closed. Riza bent down to the confused dog and petted him.

"Good boy." She smiled and sat back down. She glanced over at Roy and he glance at her.

"Sir, I suggest you get your paperwork done." She said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
